fly!
by cinderella11
Summary: sometimes u gotta spread ya wings and learn how to be free with ur feelings....this is why the stories called fly....another rob and star story! robxstar


**Fly!**

**As usual it was a normal day for the teen titans! **

**Cyborg and Beast boy were fighting over tofu and meat (what a surprise!) and Raven was meditating. Normally Robin would be training or searching on the city for the latest news on Slade, but no he was on the roof thinking of him in the future.**

_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulders,_

_For a minute all the world can wait let go_

_Of your yesterday…_

**Starfire wasn't exactly doing much but she was thinking the same, what is she going to look like? What will happen with the team? Now the bigger question is what is going to happen with her and Robin? He's been on her mind lately! She knew somehow they had a connection. **I wonder what is going to happen between friend Robin and me! I know somewhere in his heart he feels for me!** She sighed there can't be any possible way Robin would feel for her!**

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul!_

_Can you trust the longing…?_

**Robin stood up to go to the roof door (u no that leads him back into the tower) only to meet the one he had been thinking about...Starfire!**

"**Hello friend Robin, I guess you came up here to feel the breeze and smell the sea" (yh I no that's weird but nothing else to put sorry ill carry on now) she asked**

"**mmm yeh I have I also have been thinking…"**

_And take control!_

_Fly open up the part of you that wants to hide away,_

_But you can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_Start to try cause it's your time…._

_Time to fly!_

**He went back to the edge of the roof and sat down where he had previously sat. Starfire also came to him…**

"**Friend Robin something been troubling you?" asked a worried red headed alien.**

"**It's just…"**

_All your worries,_

_Leave them somewhere else,_

_Find a dream that can follow you,_

_Reach for something. When there's nothing left_

_When the worlds feeling hallow._

"**What are we going to do in the future I mean, sure Beast boy will go to the circus or zoo and Cyborg will work at being a mechanic. Raven will probably go somewhere… but I'm mostly worried about you where are you going to go?" Robin answered.**

**She gave him a smile and sad face at the same time "I do not know" He smiled **well she could always stay with me! In Gotham, I don't want her to go back to her planet! No definitely! She's going to stay with me! **"I know if the team does split up then why don't you come stay with me in Gotham… if you want to that is!" **

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

Can _you trust the longing… ! _

_And take control_

_Fly!_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine!_

_Forget about the reasons_

_Why you can't in life and _

_start to try cause its your time!_

_Time to fly!_

"**I would love to, but why would you want ME to come with you?" she asked sweetly**

**He then became nervous "mm well…mm…because I mm…care about you!" she giggled **what she giggling at?** "these are the many why I love you!" she realised what she said**

_And when your down,_

_And feel alone just want to run away!_

**She turned red (I mean completely) and turned away so he couldn't see, but he held her cheek in his hand (or glove) which made her turn around.**

_Trust yourself and don't give up! _

_You know your better then anyone else!..._

**She was shocked by his overcome but then smiled and relaxed! "and these are the many reasons why I love you too!" he came closer and kissed her lips. It was like the time had stopped. It just seemed like time was going to stop for a long time.**

_Any moment, anything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulders,_

_For a minute all the world can wait…_

_Let go off yesterday…_

**They broke she smiled. "thank you" **

**He smiled and looked at her, "come on lets go inside, who knows, We'll stay together forever. But lets just keep Cyborg and Beast boy alive seen as all they do is fight over food and games!" **nothing changes!** They both thought! **

_Fly!_

_Open up the apart of you that wants to hide away!_

_But you can shine!_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_and start to try_

_Cause its your time!_

_Time to fly!_

**As I said it was just another normal day!**


End file.
